Expérience
by Clewilan
Summary: Elève : Kuchiki Rukia / Professeur : Kurosaki Ichigo / Sujet : La cuisine / Résultat : Peut mieux faire...


_Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, les trois premières lignes à Corneille (tirées de __L'illusion comique__), et l'idée de faire des one-shot tournant autour d'un épluche-patates est de moi xD_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture. (Edit: corrigé suite à la légitime remarque de Windystal, que je remercie)_

* * *

- _Eh bien ! cours au trépas, puisqu'il a tant de charme_

_Et néglige ta vie aussi bien que mes larmes_

_Penses-tu que…_

- Mais qu'est que tu fous ? s'exclama Ichigo en entrant dans sa chambre, et faisant par la même occasion sursauter Rukia qui lisait un de ses livres son son lit.

- Paysan ? Tu…Tu m'as surprise ! déclara-t-elle, étonnée de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, plongée dans sa lecture.

- Tu ne réponds pas à la question.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire avec un livre ? D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as mis tout au fond de l'étagère, fit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Ichigo regarda le titre de l'ouvrage, puis comprit qu'elle avait pris cette pièce de théâtre parmi ses livres scolaires, ceux qui finissaient loin des yeux loin de cœur à la fin de l'année. Il leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ne pas répliquer pour ne pas commencer une de ces joutes verbales dont ils avaient le secret et qui s'achèverait de toute façon par une victoire de la Shinigami.

- Viens.

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Rukia avec un air angélique qui lui allait parfaitement - du moins tant qu'on ne la connaissait pas autant qu'Ichigo.

- Parce qu'étant donné la façon dont tu squattes chez moi, il serait peut-être temps que tu participes un peu.

Sur ce, il la traîna dans la cuisine sous des menaces terribles qui passaient de la mort par congélation à celle par étouffement, avec respectivement Sode no Shirayuki et une peluche de Chappy.

* * *

Rukia s'assit finalement sur la table avec un soupir audible et un mécontentement évident.

- Je peux savoir la raison pour laquelle je suis là ?

Elle ne comprit pas la réponse qui lui parvenait du frigo. La jeune fille daigna se lever, pour enlever le sac en plastique de tomates de la bouche d'Ichigo qui avait les bras chargés.

- 'Ci, marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle déposait du bout des doigts le sac à côté de l'évier.

Rukia ne répondit pas, remonta sur son perchoir et continua sa lecture.

Une veine palpita à la tempe d'Ichigo.

Qui tendit d'un air exaspéré à la Shinigami un ustensile de provenance inconnue.

Elle leva les yeux de son livre le temps de demander …

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

… et replongea aussitôt pour terminer la scène 4 de l'acte V.

Ichigo lu arracha presque le livre, ouvrant la main de la jeune fille pour poser un épluche-légumes sur sa paume.

- Ceci, idiote, est un épluche-patates.

- Pardon ? lâcha Rukia en fixant d'un œil mauvais l'étrange outil. Et, idiot, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec cette chose ?

Elle était habituée à des lames plus belles et surtout de plus grande taille. Ceci n'était… rien.

- Comme son nom l'indique, soupira Ichigo, "cette chose" sert à peler des légumes.

Rukia était à deux doigts de s'énerver.

Non seulement il venait la tirer d'une lecture passionnante, mais en plus il se moquait ouvertement d'elle, avec un sourire sarcastique insupportable.

- Parce que tu crois _vraiment_ que je (elle se montre du doigt) vais obéir à tes (son index vint rencontrer la poitrine d'Ichigo) ordres débiles avec ce truc (elle désigna l'épluche-patates) idiot ? Idiot, conclut-elle en récupérant dignement son livre avant de s'éloigner avec un port de reine.

Ichigo secoua la tête mais l'empêcha de sortir de la cuisine, faisant obstruction devant la porte.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Je pourrais très bien te tuer de plusieurs manières différentes avec ce petit ustensile, déclara-t-elle en agitant l'épluche-légumes avec des intentions visiblement meurtrières.

Il ne cilla même pas.

- Te ne le ferais pas.

- Tu crois, insista Rukia, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui avec un regard de prédateur.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as une dette envers nous, dit-il innocemment.

Elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

- Explique-toi.

- Hmm… Eh bien, tu dors chez nous, tu manges chez nous, en gros, tu habites ici donc…

- Donc tu penses me forcer à faire la cuisine. Je conçois parfaitement que je doive faire quelque chose pour vous remercier. Mais la façon dont tu me sors cela, très cher, n'est pas exactement comment j'imagine un gentleman demander une faveur à une dame. De plus, et je dis ça pour te rendre service, quand tu seras marié ta femme ne se laissera sans doute pas marcher sur les pieds.

- Je m'en rends compte, ouais.

Rukia allait l'inciter à développer son propos quand Kon, à son habitude, arriva comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, animés d'une lueur malveillante.

* * *

Ils réussirent finalement à déjeuner, après que Rukia ait fait clairement ses preuves dans le domaine culinaire. Elle avait accepté de participer en utilisant l'étrange épluche-patates ( « Pose ce truc, tu vas finir par éborgner quelqu'un » ), s'était rabattue sur l'essoreuse à salade, une découverte magique ( « Ca fait dix minutes que tu la fait tourner, je crois que c'est bon maintenant » ) puis avait tenté de s'occuper de la cuisson ( « Et voilà, une poêle de foutue » ) malgré les mises en garde d'Ichigo ( « Si tu touches ça je suis sûr que tu vas faire exploser la maison »).

- En tous cas, tu sais cuisiner, déclara Rukia.

- Hein hein.

- Ca te fait un point de plus dans le classement des futurs maris potentiels, fit-elle joyeusement en cochant devant son nom sur une feuille sortie de nulle part.

Une feuille assez grande, avec beaucoup d'autres noms.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette liste ?_

- Oh, ça ? C'est Nii-sama qui m'a conseillé d'en faire une, et de la lui montrer après.

Ichigo préféra éviter de dire qu'il n'y avait que Byakuya pour avoir des idées pareilles, de même qu'il ne voulut pas penser que son nom serait éliminé d'office si le grand frère hyper-protecteur de Rukia le voyait.

Aussi tendit-il la main pour voir de quoi il retournait, connaître les autres prétendants au titre et, but moins avouable, pourquoi pas de faire disparaître la pièce à conviction.

- Donne-moi ça.

Rukia prit le temps de poser son assiette sur la table basse du salon pour empêcher la vaisselle de finir en morceaux.

- Viens la chercher, dit-elle avec un sourire mutin puisqu'elle était assurée que tout objet représentant une menace potentielle était hors de portée : à son retour la famille Kurosaki retrouverait Kon bâillonné, la peluche s'efforçant de se remettre du traumatisme causé par les divers objets tranchants qui l'avaient immobilisé sur la planche à découper (parmi les couteaux et autres hachoirs responsables de son malheur, on découvrit un épluche-patates).

- Sale petite…commença Ichigo.

Encore à l'heure actuelle, personne ne peut dire ce qu'il est advenu de la liste. A part les deux intéressés.


End file.
